


Bubbly Water

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Drabble, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Ocean, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Lance was screaming at the top of his lungs but only bubbles were escaping, mockingly dancing around him. His eyes were on fire and his entire body had become numb from thrashing around so much. The cold didn’t help either. It was mind-numbing. He couldn’t feel anything anymore, only fear. He was scared. He was terrified.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Short Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277954
Kudos: 19





	Bubbly Water

_Lance was screaming at the top of his lungs but only bubbles were escaping, mockingly dancing around him. His eyes were on fire and his entire body had become numb from thrashing around so much. The cold didn’t help either. It was mind-numbing. He couldn’t feel anything anymore, only fear. He was scared. He was terrified._

Blinking, Lance was back on the beach. He stared out into the deep, deep, _deep_ blue water. It lapped by his feet, leaving nothing but foam in its remains. He dipped his toe into the water and gasped before jolting away from the cold. He was there. He was okay.

A raised voice yelled across the sand, emptiness bouncing around his ears for a moment until it clicked that he was hearing his own name. Keith ran up to his side, laughing carelessly as he thumped Lance’s side. “I was calling you for like ten minutes! Were you in your own world or something?”

Lance forced a smile but it fell as soon as his world flashed a bubbly blue again. His breath hitched. “Yeah, yeah, something like that…” Keith’s laughter died down into nothing but Lance could have sworn he heard himself screaming in the distance.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Nodding, Keith turned to look back down the sand. In the distance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro were waving them over, clearly wanting them to hurry up. “Last one there is a loser!” Keith took off like a lightning bolt, filled with more energy than he had ever experienced on the ship of Voltron. He had been in such a dark place back then but had moved mountains since.

Lance took one glance at the ocean. “I don’t want to drown.” He mumbled before following Keith. A long trail of footsteps was left behind them, painting a picture of pain. If you squinted and looked hard enough, you would see a few strokes of hope.


End file.
